Un deseo equivocado
by FSGVS
Summary: Son Pan decide pedirle un deseo a Sheng Long para su beneficio pero al parecer no lo habia explicado tan bien para que Sheng Long lo entienda, Ahora tiene dos mayores problemas, Tiene que hacer que sus padres se vuelvan a enamorar. Videl y Gohan habian olvidado que estaban casados, lo unico que sabian era que Pan era su hija. Pero de quien... Es de ¿Gohan? o de ¿Videl?.


**...El Deseo 1/2**

Ha pasado 1 año después de los acontecimientos sobre la partida de Son Goku con Sheng Long. La familia Son no ha podido superar, el no tener a Goku a su lado, pero el que más sufrió fue Gohan, Él ya lo había perdido 2 veces y perderlo otra vez lo devasto, ya no lo volvería a ver, su familia le dan ánimos, pero eso no le ayuda en mucho.

Videl hizo todo lo posible para que Gohan olvidara ese momento perturbador, pero todo ese esfuerzo fue en vano. Ahora Gohan siempre paraba triste, no podía trabajar y es por eso que le dieron 5 meses de vacaciones para que se relaje un poco.

Los días iban de mal a peor, Gohan ya casi no hablaba, siempre paraba gritando. Simplemente estaba destrozado, triste y enojado a la misma vez ¿Triste porque? Porque se fue de nuevo su padre ¿Enojado porque? Porque siempre Goku deja a su familia, ni siquiera se despide, los deja con dolor, Chi-Chi siempre sufrió por las pérdidas de Son Goku pero aun que intente superarlas no era lo mismo cada vez era más doloroso. Gohan siempre se culpaba desde niño cuando lo perdió en los torneos de Cell, no dejaba de culparse si es que no se hubiera confiado, Goku no tendría que sacrificarse. Goten no lo conocía cuando era pequeño, así que no sufría tanto por su perdida.

Son Gohan, como siempre sentado, y enfrente de él estaba el comedor. Videl había despertado en su cama matrimonial, se dio la vuelta y no se había encontrado con la cara de su esposo como lo hacía hace 1 año. La ojiazul se decepciono de nuevo. Se movió en el medio de la cama mirando hacia el techo, desde que empezó este año todo había cambiado. En especial Gohan, ya no era el mismo chico pelinegro del que se había enamorado. En estos días o mejor dicho meses, Videl despertaba y dormía sola en su cama, cada día hacer la misma rutina... Despertar, llorar, bañarse, darle de comer a su familia e irse de nuevo a echarse.

Pero no, Videl no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y que siempre pase lo mismo en cada día. Este viernes todo iba cambiar. La ojiazul se levantó de su cama y se fue a bañarse para luego ponerse su ropa.

Luego de estar cambiada bajo hacia la cocina, no lo sospechaba Gohan estaba hay con su taza de café que nunca toma, dejándolo hasta que se enfrié y su codo apoyando la mesa mientras que su mano estaba en su cabeza. Videl no quería soportar la misma rutina y comenzó a idear un plan para que este día fuera perfecto, sin peleas, sin gritos, sin nada solo Gohan y ella.

Luego de llegar hacia la cocina, lleno un vaso de agua para ella pero sin antes saludar a su marido. Pero este no le respondió ni siquiera la miro. A la ojiazul no le importo, eso no afectaría para nada su plan.

Luego de poner de nuevo el vaso a su lugar correspondiente, acerco una silla a lado de Gohan para poder charlar un poco. Luego de sentarse alado de Gohan, la ojiazul comenzó a hablar.

.- ¿Cómo amaneciste? — Dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero no tuvo respuesta — ¿O... acaso no dormiste? — Pregunto, igualmente no hubo nada. La ojiazul no sabía qué hacer, Gohan no le hablaría si es que no fuera solo para que le haga la comida. La ojiazul miro hacia adelante y vio la taza de café enfriada sin ni siquiera haber probado un poco.

Videl después de un rato observar la taza que ya no echaba humo había tenido una idea. Rápidamente se levantó de la silla y agarro la taza de café para poder traer otro nuevo. Pero algo la hizo estremecer de miedo.

.- ¡Deja eso ahí! — Grito Gohan con un tono serio, todavía teniendo la mirada hacia otra parte. La ojiazul por el susto dejo el vaso en el mismo lugar y se sentó sin decir nada. Después de un rato tuvo el valor de decir algunas palabras.

.- S-Solo quería traerte un poco de café. — Dijo entre cortadas, Gohan nuevamente no dijo nada. Al parecer el plan del día perfecto no iba a dar resultado. La ojiazul solo dio un gran suspiro de derrota, poniendo su cabeza contra la mesa. Pero en poco tiempo su acompañante hizo un movimiento. Son Gohan se había puesto de pie e irse al cuarto con la que compartía con Videl.

Videl estaba cansada, este día iba a hacer como los anteriores y futuros días que van a venir. Se había levantado de la silla y se dirigió a hacer la comida, ella iba a dar un paseo o salir afuera a poder tomar aire y relajarse un poco, ya que todavía era temprano. Luego de terminar de hacer los banquetes de comida y dejar una nota que había salido un rato y que luego regresaría. No dudo en salir de la casa e irse volando a su lugar preferido.

Luego de una hora y media Pan la hija de Son Gohan y Videl Satán había despertado e ido a cepillarse los dientes. Sin antes ponerse su pañuelo en su cabeza. Pan había bajado y mirado el montón de comida que estaba preparada en la mesa. Pero no vio a su madre ni a su padre. Luego de subir hacia el cuarto de Gohan y Videl, solo había encontrado a su padre leyendo un libro.

.- Hola papá — Saludo su hija desde la puerta, a ella no le gustaba entrar a ese cuarto por varias razones. Son Pan a no tener respuesta repitió nuevamente.

.- ¡Hola Papá! — Dijo con un tono más alto, pero su padre no dijo nada, más bien dio la vuelta a la página.

.- ¡HOLA PAPÁ! — Grito Pan, estaba harta de ese comportamiento de su padre, desde que su abuelito Goku se fue con Sheng Long, Su padre había cambiado, ella no sabe porque pero tampoco le interesa.

.- ¡Que! — Dijo molesto, al escuchar gritar a su hija.

.- ¿Y mama? — Calmo el tono de su voz.

.- No lo sé — Contesto secamente sin quitar sus ojos del libro.

.- Como que no sabes, vamos a buscarla puede estar en peligro — Había dicho Pan.

.- Tu anda, búscala con su ki — Respondió en tono aburrido.

Pan se arto y solo gruño para luego cerrar la puerta de la habitación de su padre fuertemente. Son Gohan se quedó solo en su cuarto, luego de sentir el Ki de su hija lejos, había guardado el libro que tenía y sacado otro, para luego mirar lo que había dentro de este nuevo libro.

Pan había bajado las escaleras eh visto la puerta de su casa abierta, luego de salir afuera se encontró una nota atascada en un ramo de unos de los árboles que había. Al abrirlo y leerlo se había dado cuenta que su madre había salido a relajarse, Son Pan solo dio un suspiro corto de alivio para luego ir a comer la comida que preparo su madre.

Videl había llegado a ese lugar que tanto apreciaba, cada día iba a despejar su mente sin antes traer su cuaderno que contenían algo muy importante para ella, había descendido en el techo y sentándose en la orilla de ese lugar, se había deshecho de su trenza dejando que su cabello se guie con el viento. La ojiazul abrió el cuaderno sin antes dar un suspiro. Ella se había puesto a reír por ver lo que había en ese libro, no paraba de reír aunque fuera triste a ella le encantaba estar en ese lugar y mirar cada página como si lo que viera lo hubiera vivido ayer.

Al igual que Videl, Son Gohan reía sin parar por mirar el otro libro que había sacado, cada página que pasaba era algo especial para él. Luego de mirar un rato el cuaderno le había dado hambre, así que comenzó a bajar las escaleras para ir a comer, Pan le había dicho que Videl había salido a algún lugar, así que pensó que dejaría algo de comida y así fue pero lo que encontró no le satisfacía, había comida pero no lo suficiente para llenar su estómago. Al parecer Pan se había comido la mayor parte de la comida dejándole la cuarta parte del banquete que preparo Videl, Gohan no le importo tanto, por lo menos iba a comer algo.

Y así pasaron las horas, Videl Satán se había quedado dormida en ese lugar, Son Gohan se quedó pensando después de terminar lo que sobraba de la comida, se quedó en esa silla casi 4 horas sin decir nada ni hacer ningún movimiento. Luego de varios minutos Son Gohan estaba llorando todo le hacía recuerdo a su padre. No podía dejar de pensar en él, no había tomado mucha atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero Videl había entrado a la casa y encontrado a Gohan en ese estado.

Luego de despertar Videl se había puesto a volar hacia su casa, luego visitaría los otros lugares ya que se le hiso tarde, llegando a la puerta de su casa había entrado y encontrado a Gohan llorando, ella sabía lo mucho que sufría su marido, así que fue a consolarlo, pero al parecer fue una mala idea.

**Continuara...**


End file.
